Vampire Diaries: The Originals
"The Originals" is the 20th episode of season four of the supernatural drama series The Vampire Diaries and the 86th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Chris Grismer with a script written by Julie Plec. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, April 25th, 2013. Synopsis In Mystic Falls, Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore secure the newly-turned Elena Gilbert in a dungeon in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. They talk about her killer urges and decide to wait things out. Meanwhile, a female werewolf named Hayley Marshall goes to a bar in New Orleans. The owner of the bar is a witch named Jane-Anne Deveraux. Jane-Anne tells Hayley about a group of werewolves that live in the swamps and instructs her to seek them out. She points out their habitat on a map. Jane-Anne's younger sister, Sophie, also a witch stands nearby and overhears the conversation. Later, Jane-Anne and Sophie travel out to Lafayette Cemetery and begin performing a ritual. Jane-Anne has perceptions concerning Hayley, and she needs to confirm her suspicions. Using magic, she sabotages Hayley's journey into the swamp, causing her car to stall and her cell phone to malfunction. The following day, the original hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson returns to New Orleans after having been gone for nearly a century. Walking through the French Quarter, he finds a fortune teller, whom he immediately recognizes as being an actual witch. He presses her for information regarding the location of Jane-Anne Deveraux. That evening, Klaus goes to another bar, where he finds Marcel Gerard entertaining guests on stage. After he is done, the two recognize each other, and things look tense as patrons watch them with nervous eyes. Everyone relaxes when they find that Klaus and Marcel know each other and are happy to be reunited again. Marcel is a vampire, and is also Klaus' progeny. He is the self-appointed "prince" of New Orleans, and Klaus learns that he maintains complete control over the city, by having the humans turn a blind eye to their supernatural exploits. Moreover, Marcel appears to have control over the witches that live in the city as well. He maintains a rule that no witch is allowed to practice witchcraft within the city limits under penalty of death. This piques Klaus' interest. He tells Marcel that he is looking for Jane-Anne Deveraux. Klaus' immortal siblings, Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson also return to New Orleans. While Rebekah has no interest in Klaus, and would just as soon see him dead, Elijah wants for nothing more than to reunite the family. He also wants to keep abreast of Klaus' activities however. Marcel and his lieutenants walk Bourbon Street until they find Jane-Anne. They surround her and Marcel accuses her of practicing witchcraft. Klaus is present and watches the tableau unfold as Marcel pontificates in front of his followers. After rendering a judgment against her, he slashes her throat open and kills her. This angers Klaus, who still needed Jane-Anne for information. Marcel dismisses his actions as being caught up in the heat of the moment and promises that whatever information Klaus requires, he can procure for him. Later, Marcel sends two vampire goons to keep tabs on Klaus. He goes to the bar where Jane-Anne worked and talks to her sister, Sophie. He notices Marcel's thugs and warns them against following him. They continue to keep an eye on him however and follow him into a back alley where they intend on accosting Sophie. Klaus descends from above and kills both of them. breaks the rules.]] Elijah reconnects with Klaus and arranges a meeting. When he arrives he finds his siblings in attendance with Sophie Deveraux and Hayley Marshall. Sophie announces her intention on killing Marcel and tells Klaus that he is going to help her do it. Klaus is both amused and enraged that the little witch would be brazen enough to make demands of him. Elijah tries to keep him calm, and then they address the subject of Hayley. Hayley and Klaus had a one-night stand with each other, which miraculously left Hayley pregnant. Such a thing should be impossible, and yet there is no denying that she is carrying the hybrid's child. Sophie reveals that Jane-Anne's spell at the cemetery was to confirm that Hayley was in fact pregnant. Klaus has another meeting with Marcel in the middle of the French Quarter, and the once friendly enthusiasm they shared with one another quickly erodes. Marcel prides himself on how well he has done with the city and that he will not have his order challenged and demands respect from Klaus. Klaus demonstrates his feelings by biting on one of Marcus' minions, even though he offers to heal him later. Marcus gets the point of Klaus' actions well and clear however. Later in the Quarter, Klaus meets a bartender named Camille "Cami" O'Connell. It is the same woman from the bar where Klaus first encountered Marcus' thugs. They walk together and converse and observe a street artist painting a portrait. Elijah meets with Klaus and the two talk for a bit. He then returns to the room he is sharing with Rebekah and the two get into an argument about whether or not to stay in New Orleans. Rebekah wanted to find a cure to being a vampire, but Elijah tells her that it was a fool's dream. Rebekah concedes to stay in New Orleans for Elijah's sake, but she wants nothing to do with Klaus. Rebekah leaves the room and moments later, Katherine Pierce enters. She too hates Klaus and wants Elijah to run away with her, leaving New Orleans behind. Back in Mystic Falls, Damon enters the dungeon where Elena is being kept. He hands her a blood bag, but when she bites into it, finds that it is laced with Vervain. She spits it out in grimaced pain, and Damon implies that he is testing her mettle. Stefan enters the room as Elena gets up. She tells them both, "You boys wanna play games? Go ahead. Let's see who breaks first. Me... or you". Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries